


Exploits

by Virtual Revolutions (maidendays)



Series: Hacking His Heart [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Captor/Hostage, Datastormshipping, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, M/M, MMORPG Logic, RevoYu, Revsaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maidendays/pseuds/Virtual%20Revolutions
Summary: "Hello PLAYMAKER. I'm REVOLVER. You're now my hostage."





	Exploits

**Author's Note:**

> A short Revolver/Playmaker fic written to quench some of the RevoYu thirst. A divergence of the "church" scene in episode 8. Please be advised that this fic contains a lot of dubious consent.

Untitled NAME Anonymous XX/XX/XX (Wed) 11:56:01 ACCESS:840:780.*(32.vrains.jp) No.1860827 del

>>>>> AAAAAAAA━━━━━━(ﾟ∀ﾟ)━━━━━━ !!!!!    
  
Untitled NAME Anonymous XX/XX/XX (Wed) 11:56:03 ACCESS:219.105.*(48.vrains.jp) No.1860828 del

>>>>> Ohhhhhh PLAYMAKER-sama has returned!!! Welcome back!!  
  
Untitled NAME Anonymous XX/XX/XX (Wed) 11:56:09 ACCESS:126.174.*(77.vrains.jp) No.1860829 del

>>>>> ヾ(ﾟ∀ﾟ○)ﾂ三ヾ(●ﾟ∀ﾟ)ﾉ  PLAYMAKER spotted!!  
  
Untitled NAME Anonymous XX/XX/XX (Wed) 11:56:11 ACCESS:813.912.*(99.vrains.jp) No.1860830 del

>>>>> PLAYMAKER has logged in!!!!!!!!!  
  
Untitled NAME Anonymous XX/XX/XX (Wed) 11:56:14 ACCESS:520.153.*(26.vrains.jp) No.1860831 del

>>>>> ヽ(#`Д´)ﾉ It's that damn PLAYMAKER again! The one who hurt our idol!! Crush him BLUE ANGEL-tan!!  
  
Untitled NAME Anonymous XX/XX/XX (Wed) 11:56:16 ACCESS:918.482.*(15.vrains.jp) No.1860832 del

>>>>> ٩( ๑^ ꇴ^)۶ Do your best PLAYMAKER!!!!!  
  
Untitled NAME Anonymous XX/XX/XX (Wed) 11:56:19 ACCESS:530.396.*(69.vrains.jp) No.1860832 del

>>>>> （;≧皿≦）（;≧皿≦）（;≧皿≦）PLAYMAKER again?!! How dare he show his face after what he did to BLUE ANGEL!!!!!!!!!! Someone should teach that arrogant bastard a lesson!!  
  
  
"Back so soon, aren't you…… PLAYMAKER."  
  
The messages scroll quickly. He skims. His target is back in LINK VRAINS. Has the moment arrived?  
  
  
Untitled NAME Anonymous XX/XX/XX (Wed) 12:02:27 ACCESS:482.087.*(34.vrains.jp) No.1860986 del

>>>>> Ehhhh??? Where is BLUE ANGEL going?  
  
Untitled NAME Anonymous XX/XX/XX (Wed) 12:02:28 ACCESS:731.953.*(72.vrains.jp) No.1860987 del

>>>>> They aren't going to duel????  
  
Untitled NAME Anonymous XX/XX/XX (Wed) 12:02:31 ACCESS:482.087.*(19.vrains.jp) No.1860988 del

>>>>> Huh… what the……  
  
  
A newly coded exploit. A backdoor SOL Technology isn't aware of.  
  
He executes the DDoS attack. A bit of malicious script is released a moment later.  
  
Chaos.  
  
  
Untitled NAME Anonymous XX/XX/XX (Wed) 12:04:38 ACCESS:641.042.*(56.vrains.jp) No.1861021 del

>>>>> WTF is going on ( >д<) I didn't see what happened!!  
  
Untitled NAME Anonymous XX/XX/XX (Wed) 12:02:27 ACCESS:993.782.*(20.vrains.jp) No.1861022 del

>>>>> Ehhh?? PLAYMAKER was kidnapped!? Σ(゜ロ゜;)Σ(゜ロ゜;)  
  
Untitled NAME Anonymous XX/XX/XX (Wed) 12:02:27 ACCESS:471.982.*(83.vrains.jp) No.1861023 del

>>>>> Oh shit is it Hanoi again?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Untitled NAME Anonymous XX/XX/XX (Wed) 12:02:27 ACCESS:529.882.*(16.vrains.jp) No.1861024 del

>>>>> Nononononononononono my account's been deleted shitshitshitshitaksjfajdg  
  
Untitled NAME Anonymous XX/XX/XX (Wed) 12:02:27 ACCESS:829.990.*(94.vrains.jp) No.1861025 del

>>>>> OH SHIT EVERYONE LOG OFF QUICK  
  
Untitled NAME Anonymous XX/XX/XX (Wed) 12:02:27 ACCESS:103.016.*(81.vrains.jp) No.1861026 del

>>>>> omg I hope BLUE ANGEL is safe!!!!!! If you don't protect her PLAYMAKER then you're dead to me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

 

_0101010100100010100101000010101101010000010101010101010101000010101010100010_

 

His target is screaming in pain. What do these stupid people think they're doing? This isn't the proper way to collect intel…  
  
"Let PLAYMAKER go."  
  
With a wave of his hand the shoddily coded trap holding PLAYMAKER disintegrates.

"Who are you?! What do you think you're doing?! PLAYMAKER's my hostage! I will be the one to take IGNIS from him!"  
  
He doesn't respond. SOL Technology is not his target today. He calls down the Data Storm, sending it toward the stupid people so they won't interfere.

"Hello PLAYMAKER. I'm REVOLVER. You're now _my_ hostage."  
  
A smirk befitting a demon is the last sight PLAYMAKER sees before REVOLVER knocks him out.

 

_0101010100100010100101000010101101010000010101010101010101000010101010100010_

 

A dimly lit room, light enough for PLAYMAKER to make out shapes and see shadows, but still too dark to see the walls that must surround the space. Certainly somewhere in LINK VRAINS but nowhere that PLAYMAKER can recognize in the dark.

"Why can't I… log off…"  
  
REVOLVER steps into the low light, grabbing the avatar's chin, forcing PLAYMAKER to look up at him.  
  
"A special trap just for you. Do you like it, _PLAYMAKER_ ?"  
  
REVOLVER's thumb glides over PLAYMAKER's bottom lip.  
  
"Hanoi… untie me!"  
  
PLAYMAKER's sitting in a chair, his torso bound tightly to the chair with rope. His duel disk is gone…  
  
"That's not… possible… how did you take IGNIS? My duel disk is permanently equipped to my avatar. It can't be removed in LINK VRAINS… Is this a trick?"  
  
PLAYMAKER forcefully rips his chin out of REVOLVER's gloved grip, fighting back against the bonds, clenching his jaw when they constrict tighter around him.  
  
"You must know by now that the harder you struggle the tighter the bind will become. As for IGNIS, I took back what is rightfully ours. You no longer have to worry about that troublesome AI."  
  
PLAYMAKER releases a pained sigh, mumbling softly. "How can virtual reality feel like this?"  
  
"The mind is gullible, PLAYMAKER. With enough convincing your consciousness can believe anything is real…"

REVOLVER stamps his boot on the end of the chair between PLAYMAKER's spread knees. Then a moment later he hooks his boot under the front of the chair, tipping it ever so slightly backward. It's enough to cause the smallest bit of panic to spread over PLAYMAKER's face.  
  
"What do you want with me, Hanoi? You already took IGNIS! Why don't you delete my account?!"  
  
"Oh but you misunderstand, PLAYMAKER's real world user. If I wanted to delete your account then I would have done it already. No, this isn't about something as insignificant as that…"

PLAYMAKER struggles against the bonds again, rocking forward, taking in a sharp breath. REVOLVER drops his boot and the chair rests steadily again.

"Then what _is_ it about…?"

REVOLVER turns away. "There's more at play here than you realize. Our organization is working toward a greater good, but we are continuously distracted by attacks from a third party: you, PLAYMAKER. Our mission-"

"Mission…" PLAYMAKER scoffs.

"Our _mission_ ," REVOLVER repeats with what could be irritation, "must be carried out and completed as planned. And so I must deter you from future interference… I must humiliate you in the same way that you've humiliated our agents."

"So it's all about revenge then?"

"Revenge? Well perhaps…"

"I'll give you one warning, Hanoi… release me, and I promise not to come after you, _specifically_ , until after I've destroyed the rest of your organization."

REVOLVER cackles, turning back to face PLAYMAKER. "That's sweet of you, but I'm not interested. Besides.... I have a special appreciation for cute boys…"

PLAYMAKER nearly snarls, his nose so wrinkled with the force of his glare that its animation appears to be stuck. "Lusting over an avatar… you're disgusting."

"Yes, that's a nice face…… what other expressions can you make?"  
  
There's a twist to the avatar's nipple through the fabric of the bodysuit. PLAYMAKER cries out.  
  
"What a wonderful voice you have…" REVOLVER laughs. "How much of that voice is the avatar's and how much is your _true_ voice, Anon-san?"  
  
PLAYMAKER grits his teeth, glaring with defiance. "Shut up…"  
  
"You know they say that it's not just pain that one's mind feels through LINK VRAINS…… Although it's banned, I've heard rumors that the system was initially designed with _other_ pursuits in mind… Tell me, PLAYMAKER, how _sensitive_ are you?"  
  
Confusion drifts over PLAYMAKER's face before his eyes widen in realization. "No! Don't you dare! No stop wh- aaah!"  
  
"Lewd…" REVOLVER's hand rubs PLAYMAKER's abused nipple through the fabric several more times and PLAYMAKER's head slumps forward with shaky breath. "Very lewd…"  
  
The rope unties, dropping from his torso into his lap, but before PLAYMAKER can move to stand, the rope jumps and constricts around his wrists to bind his hands behind his back around the chair back's lowest point. REVOLVER smirks.  
  
PLAYMAKER half mumbles, half moans out the word _bastard_ when the back of REVOLVER's hand trails down from his neck to his chest. It's a feather light touch, but PLAYMAKER shivers all the same.  
  
"Is there skin under this?" REVOLVER pinches PLAYMAKER's nipple again, yanking on it, his other hand going for the zipper-pull on the back of PLAYMAKER's bodysuit. He pulls it down, revealing skin several shades lighter than the tone of PLAYMAKER's face. "You purchased the tanning realism add-on? That doesn't come cheap… Are you perhaps a rich kid, Anon-san? Or did you steal this avatar from SOL Technology?"  
  
When PLAYMAKER doesn't respond, REVOLVER steps to PLAYMAKER's side and slips his hand under the bodysuit, dragging his fingers down PLAYMAKER's shoulders to the small of his back, the leather of his gloves cold on PLAYMAKER's skin.  
  
"Nnnnnn st… stop… aaaaa…"  
  
"What a lewd mind… I've barely touched your avatar but you respond in this way… what other noises I can pull from you." REVOLVER's laughter echoes through the space. PLAYMAKER shivers again, pulling away from the touch.  
  
"Amazing… the avatar's skin even has tiny hairs just like a real body. Why would you pick _this_ add-on too? It's so unnecessary……"  
  
PLAYMAKER murmurs something, gritting his teeth again. "…i… oi…"  
  
"What was that? I didn't hear you…"  
  
"Go die… Hanoi…"  
  
REVOLVER tilts his head to the side, grinning through clenched teeth. "That's not very nice……"  
  
There's a long moment of silence between hostage and captor. And then REVOLVER resumes zipping down PLAYMAKER's bodysuit, his grin widening in appreciation as more and more of PLAYMAKER's porcelain skin is revealed. When the zipper reaches the cleft of PLAYMAKER's ass, the bodysuit slips off his shoulders, pooling at his stomach and elbows.  
  
"Oh that is nice indeed, PLAYMAKER…… Does your real body look like this? Is it as unblemished and evenly toned? Don't be shy, you can tell me…"  
  
PLAYMAKER spits at the ground to the side of the chair, his glare offset by how red with anger his face has become. "Shut up pervert……"  
  
REVOLVER's answering grin is one of mockery. He dips his fingers under his chin and loosens his mask, dropping it to the floor. REVOLVER's opaque yellow eyes glow in the dark and his bullet earrings bounce light about the space.

REVOLVER steps back to PLAYMAKER's front, leaning down toward him, his hands gripping the chair at the sides of PLAYMAKER's shoulders.

Then REVOLVER's pale lips press against his own and PLAYMAKER's eyes go wide. There's a drawn out moment where PLAYMAKER feels himself reacting to the softness of REVOLVER's lips, to the almost tender way that he's being kissed. PLAYMAKER's eyelids begin to close…

But then the words _Knights of_ _Hanoi_ filter back into PLAYMAKER's thoughts, and he grunts out in protest, biting down hard on REVOLVER's bottom lip, knocking his head into REVOLVER's forehead for good measure.

REVOLVER releases a grunt of pain, stumbling back a step. He presses his thumb into his lip then pulls it back, looking at it as if he expects to see blood.

"So you want to play rough, Anon-san? I'm not unopposed to the idea… or are you simply angry that I stole your first kiss?" REVOLVER lets out of a mocking chuckle.

PLAYMAKER's eyes widen again, then he looks away, a subtle but new tinge of pink settling over his nose and cheeks. It doesn't escape REVOLVER's notice how this animation is distinctly different than the reddening of anger he had seen on PLAYMAKER's face before.

"I was joking… was that truly your first? Are you a middle schooler? A high schooler perhaps?"

PLAYMAKER is silent. He's angry with himself for revealing a vulnerability that REVOLVER can exploit. He locks his gaze on REVOLVER's boots.

REVOLVER continues on with, "A college student even? So many of this country's young people are inexperienced with _adult matters_. It doesn't surprise me that your true self isn't the popular and beloved hero that PLAYMAKER is. Never been in a relationship either, right?"

PLAYMAKER is rebuilding his mental walls, realizing how close he came to falling for REVOLVER's mind games. He speaks in a neutral tone. "You're making a lot of assumptions about me… but they are only assumptions. You don't know anything about me."

"Don't I though? You've already given me a clear image of who you are, Anon-san."

"Believe whatever you want to, Hanoi… I won't talk."

REVOLVER smirks. "How cold… No matter… I'll warm you up soon enough…"

REVOLVER bites down on PLAYMAKER's shoulder, his fingers brutally flicking at PLAYMAKER's nipples repeatedly before one hand ventures south to his navel and then under the bodysuit.

Despite his best efforts, PLAYMAKER's mental walls take a critical hit when REVOLVER's thumb presses down into the slit at the head of his cock. PLAYMAKER's barely able to contain a moan, and bites down on his tongue to maintain his silence. 

"Already getting hard?" REVOLVER says, licking the shallow indentations his teeth make on PLAYMAKER's skin. REVOLVER's breath warms his shoulder and PLAYMAKER shudders, sharply turning his head away.

"You don't have to talk, you know… this artificial body will tell me _everything_ soon enough." 

PLAYMAKER's head lolls to the side when REVOLVER begins to stroke him, his breath catching in his throat, and he shakes a bit in the chair.

"Feeling good?"

PLAYMAKER hates that, yes, it does feel good. He hates that he's beginning to like it. However he's determined to remain silent.

But when REVOLVER's hand slows and then tightens around him PLAYMAKER can't stop the pleasured cry that escapes his lips.

"Too lewd…" REVOLVER strokes PLAYMAKER with the tight grip, slow but hard. "Much too lewd. Do you want all of LINK VRAINS to hear your pretty little moans? How about I stream this so everyone can see how their hero reacts to the touch of his sworn enemy?"

"Do whatever… you want… Hanoi… this is nothing more… than an… artificial body… and an account name... you can't stop me… from completing… my objective."

"That may be true, Anon-san, but your reputation will be tarnished and you'll never want to log into LINK VRAINS as PLAYMAKER again." REVOLVER's strokes become fevered pumps and he laughs cruelly. "I _know_ that you live to be this hero of justice. Your real self could never possibly measure up. You're a loser in the real world, aren't you?"

PLAYMAKER moans. It feels so good. "More… assumptions…"

"I'll be honest with you, Anon-san… It doesn't matter to me if you come back with a new identity and avatar. I'll _know_ that you'll remember _this encounter_ , that you'll remember how good you felt with my hand around you, that _this_ will be the embarrassing image that will fill your thoughts the next time we meet and every time after that. _You'll know that you lost_."

"Shut up.... aaah… haaaa.... nnnnnnnn..."

"What's that, Anon-san? _Are you close_?"

PLAYMAKER nods his head before it slumps forward again, his moans rising. He's going to……!

"I don't think so," says REVOLVER with a laugh, his hand abruptly clamping down at the base of PLAYMAKER's cock, preventing release.

PLAYMAKER sputters his outrage, shaking violently in the chair, on the verge of tears in the agony of an intense orgasm denied.

REVOLVER whispers into PLAYMAKER's ear. "Tell me you _like_ this."

PLAYMAKER shakes his head. "No…"

REVOLVER squeezes. "I'm afraid that's the wrong answer, try again."

PLAYMAKER wants release, but… "I said no."

REVOLVER resumes those same agonizingly _slow_ strokes. "I won't let you cum until you admit it."  
  
"Then we'll be here forever."  
  
REVOLVER laughs with a hint of exasperation. "Your bravado is amusing, but ultimately pointless."

"Don't you have… an organization to run? A mission to complete? Why spend so much time… on _me_?"

"Didn't I tell you, Anon-san? It'll be a lasting impression." REVOLVER quickens the pace again, whispering in PLAYMAKER's ear. "Would you rather we _fuck_? Give me your access point address and I'll come over and give your real body a thrashing it'll never forget."  
  
PLAYMAKER notices a crack in REVOLVER's otherwise perfect defense.

"If you refuse to release me, Hanoi, then there will never be a next time. You seem to desire me for personal reasons and wish to play out your perversions. Allow me to log out and _maybe_ I'll invite you over." 

"A fine tactic, Anon-san, attempting to use your charms against me," whispers REVOLVER into PLAYMAKER's ear, "But don't forget that you're _my_ hostage."

"Then we're at an impasse. I'll never beg for release. My mind is stronger than that." PLAYMAKER closes his eyes.

PLAYMAKER knows he won't last much longer even if the pace isn't quickened again. He's been stimulated for so long now that he might cum on a slow stroke. But it'd be better to cum without giving into REVOLVER's game, without giving REVOLVER what he wants, without submitting entirely. It'd still be embarrassing but REVOLVER wouldn't have bested him, not truly.

It's quiet for a long while after, the only sounds in the space the sliding of REVOLVER's gloved hand over PLAYMAKER's pre-cum slicked cock and harsh breathing between the two of them.

It hasn't escaped PLAYMAKER's notice that REVOLVER's breathing has become heavier over the last few minutes. PLAYMAKER opens his eyes slowly, chancing a glance at REVOLVER's crotch. Even in the low light it's clear to see that……

"You're hard," states PLAYMAKER, a bit smug, seeing a new weakness he can exploit. 

REVOLVER's hand stills and PLAYMAKER is a bit horrified to admit to himself that he misses the stimulation, but a different tactic is forming in his mind. He focuses on it.

"You're hard," PLAYMAKER repeats, "I had thought before that everything you'd said was part of your desire to humiliate me, that it was all mind games, but now I see that you're genuinely attracted to this artificial body, maybe even to the image you've formed of the real world me."

The sharp intake of breath that PLAYMAKER hears REVOLVER take is all the confirmation he needs. He feels victory fast approaching.

"Untie me, Hanoi, and I'll give you what you desire."

"How do I know you won't escape the moment you are free?"

That's the wrong kind of response and PLAYMAKER wonders if REVOLVER noticed his slip.

"You don't. But to get what you want you have no choice but to take the chance." PLAYMAKER punctuates his words by raising one leg, which he realized some time ago REVOLVER hadn't tied to the chair, and pressing his boot firmly into REVOLVER's hardness.

REVOLVER clenches his teeth, his words forced out with a hiss of breath. "Anon-san……"

PLAYMAKER knows he's won.

"So what will it be, Hanoi?"

PLAYMAKER is only somewhat surprised when the rope slacks a moment later and his aching wrists are freed. There's a change in the atmosphere as well, a distinct yet familiar tingling in his mind. While he attempts to identify the source of the tingling, PLAYMAKER brings his wrists forward and rubs them, using the advantage he's gained to distract REVOLVER by grinding his boot repeatedly into his crotch.

It doesn't take long for PLAYMAKER to figure out that the atmosphere shift is due to an artificial lock disengaging somewhere.

And when PLAYMAKER reaches out toward the access point in his mind, he realizes that it's no longer blocked.

He's free.

PLAYMAKER jumps to his feet, knocking REVOLVER to the ground with a swift kick to the gut. With REVOLVER down, PLAYMAKER creates distance between them, scrambling to zip up his bodysuit, wincing at how painfully tight it feels around his own hardness.

"You've run out of time, Hanoi. The game is over. It's my win."

REVOLVER doesn't stay down long, but he doesn't move from his spot either, even as PLAYMAKER continues to take steps backward.

"This time perhaps… next time I'll make sure SOL Technology can't save you."

"There _won't_ be a next time, Hanoi."

"We'll see… PLAYMAKER."  
  
And then PLAYMAKER logs off.

 

_0101010100100010100101000010101101010000010101010101010101000010101010100010_

 

Yusaku stumbles in the access point, struggling to catch his breath. On his wrist is his duel disk and IGNIS appears to be unconscious on the screen. 

Yusaku laughs in his relief, then winces and looks down. His school slacks are tented and there's a noticeable wet spot.

When he remembers that he's in Kusanagi's van, Yusaku feels a momentary panic. He doesn't want his friend to see him like this. He edges the door open slowly, heart racing when he sees Kusanagi sitting at the access terminal. Taking in a long breath, Yusaku holds the duel disk tightly against his thigh, covering his _problem_.

"Yusaku!!!! Are you OK?!! You were in there for hours and all the hacks I tried to open the door failed. Then I tried to pull you out of LINK VRAINS but it was like your virtual presence had disappeared. I feared that your account had been deleted, or worse… Did you beat that fake BLUE ANGEL?"  
  
"I'm fine… the impostor got away…"  
  
Opening the van door before Kusanagi can ask more questions, Yusaku rushes out into the plaza and dashes toward the nearest restroom, hoping that no one will _see_.

Once safely inside, he bangs open a stall door, hastily locks it and then furiously pumps himself to a knee shaking orgasm over the toilet. Finally allowed release, Yusaku collapses against the wall and sighs appreciatively through the aftershocks.

His slacks are ruined. He'll have to discreetly go home to change.

Yusaku throws away his ruined underwear and cleans his slacks the best he can, then takes off his school blazer and ties it around his waist to cover his crotch. He exits the stall and goes to wash his hands, meeting his gaze in the mirror. He looks fine, if a bit more red in the face than usual.

"REVOLVER is right… PLAYMAKER is too sensitive… I should disable the realism add-ons," Yusaku muses to himself.

There's a yawn from his duel disk. IGNIS is waking up.

"Yusaku? What happened?"  
  
"Knights of Hanoi attack in LINK VRAINS. I handled it on my own. Typical of you to fall asleep at the most crucial moment… such a lazy duel AI."  
  
"Ehhh? I fell asleep? I don't remember anything after that REVOLVER guy appeared…"

As Yusaku berates the AI for abandoning him, he enjoys a bit of satisfaction in knowing that somewhere in this city REVOLVER's real world user is most likely very sexually frustrated and cursing him.

 


End file.
